<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Field Trip to My Friend's House? by JMakerel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333088">A Field Trip to My Friend's House?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMakerel/pseuds/JMakerel'>JMakerel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Field Trip, Friendship, Gen, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Peter Parker is Trying His Best, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Worried Ned Leeds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:35:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMakerel/pseuds/JMakerel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ned is worried about Peter, who has been on a mission for almost two weeks. At least he has the field trip to Stark Industries to distract him. But when the Avengers return from the mission in the middle of the trip, will Peter be able to keep his identity a secret? Told from 3rd person - Ned's POV.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michelle Jones &amp; Ned Leeds &amp; Peter Parker, Ned Leeds &amp; Peter Parker, Peter Parker &amp; Michelle Jones, Peter Parker &amp; Pepper Potts, Peter Parker &amp; Steve Rogers, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Peters field trip</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. We're Going Where?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is actually my first flic on here! Hope you all like it! I had to jump on the field trip trope, I'm just obsessed. Okay, so in this story, Infinity War happened but they beat Thanos and he didn't snap anyone. Because screw Endgame. More notes at the end.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ned is worried about Peter, who has been on a mission for almost two weeks. At least he has the field trip to Stark Industries to distract him. But when the Avengers return from the mission in the middle of the trip, will Peter be able to keep his identity a secret? Told from 3rd person - Ned's POV.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>MONDAY - 2:45 PM</p>
<p>As soon as the bell rang, Ned hurried down to Mr. Harrington’s room for Academic Decathlon practice. He knew that they were going on a field trip at the end of this week, but the location hadn’t been announced yet. They were getting their permission slip today, which gave him 4 days to convince his mom to let him go to Disney World. </p>
<p>Okay, he wasn’t sure that’s where it was going to be, but he really hoped they could go to Disney World. </p>
<p>All eyes turned to him when he walked in the room, and he knew exactly why. Everyone (except Flash, maybe) was really worried about Peter and Ned would be the only person with news on his whereabouts. </p>
<p>Except Ned had no idea where he was. He hadn’t been in school at all in the past week, and this was about  to be his second straight week of absences.</p>
<p> Peter had texted Ned exactly seven days ago around midnight. It read,</p>
<p>Hey Ned, going on a mission. Won’t be back for a while. May’s going to call in sick for me, tell everyone I have a fever pls. See you soon dude, I promise to be careful.</p>
<p>Ned was worried. Of course he knew his friend was still on the mission and wouldn’t have his phone with him, but his life was probably in danger. Ned wanted to be able to help, but he couldn’t do anything. </p>
<p>He was stuck waiting around hoping to get a text saying that Peter was back at the compound and ready to sleep for 17 hours. That’s how long he slept after his last mission. And he ate like a whole truckload, too. </p>
<p>It was hard being best friends with an Avenger, but he could only imagine it was way harder on the best friend in question. Ned’s job was simple - go about his life, pick up an extra copy of the homework for Peter, and don’t let his secret out.</p>
<p>So, when Betty asked him if Peter was coming to practice, Ned bit back all of his fear for his friend’s life and simply said, </p>
<p>“Nope, not today. But his fever’s getting better! I think he just wore his system out, being too busy with school and AcaDeca and the internship. You know how it goes.” </p>
<p>He hoped he sounded way more nonchalant than he felt.</p>
<p>Apparently he did, because Betty nodded her head and said, “Well, tell him I hope he gets better soon.”</p>
<p>Ned smiled and gave her a thumbs up. Unfortunately, Flash chose that moment to jump into their conversation.</p>
<p>“Aw, poor Parker! Wearing himself out with the internship that doesn’t exist!” He laughed smugly, making Ned roll his eyes.</p>
<p> If only he knew that his beloved hero was the same kid he’d been taunting since middle school. <br/>Before he could respond, Mr. Harrington called the attention of the team, lifting a stack of yellow papers excitedly. Ned’s mood rose back up. </p>
<p>As worried as he was about the superheroes out saving everyone, he was also very excited for this field trip. He hadn’t been anywhere outside Queens since DC, and that had pretty much been a disaster. So, needless to say, he was ready for some fun. </p>
<p>“Alright guys,” Harrington started, “I am pleased to announce that this year’s Academic Decathlon field trip will be to….” He let the suspense build as a few students started drumming their fingers on the table.</p>
<p>“.....Stark Industries!” Ned’s jaw dropped and he started bouncing up and down in his chair. <br/>He was extremely excited. This might actually be better than Disney World. Well, maybe a close second. Disney World was awesome.</p>
<p>Sure, he had been there a million times already to hang out with Peter, but he had never been outside the penthouse where the Avengers lived, and he definitely hadn’t met any of the Avengers (except for Tony Stark, who just couldn’t seem to remember his name. But hey, if Iron Man wanted to call him ‘Ted’, then he would be ‘Ted.’). </p>
<p>He was excited to learn more about the history of the company and see all the cool stuff Peter got to work on when he wasn’t being Spider-Man or hanging out with him and MJ.</p>
<p>Everyone else seemed really excited too.  Flash made another rude comment about Peter’s internship, but Ned just ignored him. He was going to Stark Industries!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Field Trip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ned goes one the field trip while the Avengers get back from a mission.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys! There's supposed to be a big thunderstorm in my area soon, so I got off work today. Which means....early update! I know I said I'd post it tomorrow but I couldn't wait. Anyways, I hope you guys like it. One more reminder that Infinity War did happen, but no one got dusted, Thanos was defeated by the end, and Endgame never happened.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>FRIDAY - 7:30 AM</p><p>Ned woke up very excited. Actually, excited might be an understatement. He was ecstatic!<br/>
His mom had no problems sending him on the field trip, especially since he knew the owners and had already been there multiple times. </p><p>He had been texting Peter daily since he found out where the field trip  would be, just to warn him in case he got back. The lack of communication told Ned he was still on the mission, but he was getting more and more worried. </p><p>What if Peter was too  injured to text him or in a coma or-</p><p>He cut himself off before he let his thoughts get him too far. Shaking his head and shrugging his backpack on, he waved goodbye to his mom and got on the subway to go to school. </p><p>When he got there, the atmosphere felt like excitement and energy. He saw one big  silver bus parked in the back of the school and made his way to it. The field trip bus. Luckily, they didn’t have to pay a fee to go on this trip because the team was so small they only needed one bus.</p><p>Ned got in line to load, and Flash turned around from in front of him. Here we go, Ned thought to himself. He was so over Flash at this  point that he considered just pretending like he couldn’t see or hear anything. But then he figured that would get him made fun of even more.</p><p>“Hey Ned!” Flash exclaimed, looking excited to have someone to pick on. “What a coincidence your friend Penis Parker isn’t here to prove his very real internship actually exists! Very convenient how he got sick right before-”</p><p>“God Flash,”  MJ stepped beside Ned, rolling her eyes in exasperation, “We get it, you don’t believe  him. Maybe if you spent more time focusing on yourself rather than obsessing over Peter, you could have an internship somewhere. Like hell.” She smiled sweetly at him before going back to her book and Ned couldn’t help but let out a chuckle.</p><p> Flash turned back around angrily, ignoring the pair’s snickers.</p><p>30 minutes and a loud bus ride later, Ned was off the bus staring up at the Stark Industries tower. He was awestruck. It was truly huge and looked to be worth more than anything he’d ever seen ever - combined. </p><p>They filed in the front doors, taking in the huge marble pillars, brilliant white tile, and sleek, modern furniture. There was a brunette girl with a high ponytail sitting at the reception desk, typing  faster than he could think. Ned didn’t recognize her, although he usually never came over on Mondays.<br/>
Mr. Harrington went over to her and they spoke quietly for a moment. She stood and adresseed the team, asking with a smile, “Hey! Are you guys excited for the tour?!” The cheers and shouts that commenced at that was all the answer she needed. </p><p>“Alright guys, go ahead and grab a badge over here. One at a time please.” She held out a clear plastic bin filled with bronze colored badges, each with a small clip at the top to hold it to the owner’s shirt.<br/>
Everyone scrambled over to get a badge, Ned trying to discreetly hang behind. He had been there so many times with Peter that he had been given a ‘frequent visitor’ pass. It was bronze too, the only difference between it and his classmates’ is that he could use his for more than one day. </p><p>MJ pulled out her badge as well, pretending to get it from the bin. They had never come in the front entrance before, they always went in the back with Peter, but they still kept their badges on them at all times in case anyone questioned their presence.</p><p>“Okay guys, listen up! I’m Laura, I’ll be your tour guide.” The girl announced, standing in front of a large scanner right next to the front desk. </p><p>“When you come through, you’ll scan your badge and FRIDAY, Mr. Stark’s AI system, will announce your arrival. Since all of you have our Copper Level 1 cards, FRIDAY will not have access to your name or anything else about you. Just the badge color and level.”</p><p>Betty raised her hand and Laura called on her. “What are all the different badges?”</p><p>Laura smiled. </p><p>“Great question. There are 5 colors you can have. Copper, bronze, silver, gold, or platinum. There are three levels in the copper color, but each other color is just one level.” </p><p>She stopped briefly to gesture to the team. </p><p>“You guys have Copper Level 1, which means you can only use it today and your access is restricted to tour areas only. So don’t try to sneak off, someone will find you. </p><p>“Copper Level 2 is for frequent visitors, so those mostly go to friends, spouses, or children of people who work here. Copper Level 3 is for maintenance workers, such as cleaners or garbage people, because they come here regularly but are very restricted in their access. </p><p>“Bronze are for lower level employees, like food vendors, interns, or receptionists.” she pointed at herself. </p><p>“Silver is for most of the scientists and lab techs. They can go pretty much anywhere except the upper floors. Gold is for the legal team, scientists who work directly with the Avengers, and SHIELD agents who come through here sometimes. </p><p>“Platinum is only for Pepper Potts, Tony Stark, and the rest of the Avengers.”</p><p>Ned looked over at MJ, who actually didn’t look impassive. They stared at each other in disbelief for a moment. They hadn’t heard all the levels before, but they knew Peter had a platinum badge in the zipper pocket of his coat at all times.</p><p>Neither of them were quite used to their friend being an Avenger yet. When Peter had come back from fighting Thanos, he had proudly announced he was officially an Avenger. Of course, when he said it, he had been hanging from the ceiling.</p><p>Ned felt a pang of worry in his chest. He wanted to see his friend again. He assumed MJ had come to the same conclusion from the slightly sad look on her face.</p><p>Flash raised his hand next, and he was called on too. “Do you hire high school interns?” He asked with a smile, pointedly looking over at Ned.</p><p>Lauren smiled, clearly oblivious to the intent behind Flash’s query. </p><p>“Another great question! No, interns must be at least 20 years of age.” </p><p>Flash began to laugh before Lauren continued thoughtfully. “We do have one high schooler here, but he was handpicked by Mr. Stark, and is probably going to inherit the company when it comes time.” Ned’s jaw dropped. Peter was going to inherit the company someday! MJ looked exactly the same, her cold demeanor broken by the news. </p><p>Flash, on the other hand, looked insanely happy. </p><p>“Well,” He said quietly, “looks like Parker was lying after all. I told you guys you should believe me!” Their other teammates had no choice but to be skeptical as well. </p><p>Everyone went through the scanner, leaving Ned and MJ last. </p><p>Ned went through and heard FRIDAY announce, “Frequent Visitor. Edward Leeds. Copper Level 2. Hello Ned, welcome back. I regret to inform you that the team has not yet returned.” The team all looked shocked, clearly wondering who on Earth Ned would be frequently visiting.</p><p>Ned just hoped they didn’t put two and two together about Peter. As MJ went through and FRIDAY gave a similar message, Ned tried to ask Lauren a lot of questions and move on as quickly as possible.</p><p>FRIDAY - 1:00 PM<br/>
Ned was in the Avengers museum, the last stop on their tour, looking at the newest exhibit, Spider-Man. There was a list of fun facts about Peter listed on a plaque in front of a copy of his suit.</p><p>They were as follows:</p><p>-He is a huge nerd. Ask him about something he’s working on and he’ll ramble for hours.<br/>
-He is afraid of spiders.<br/>
-He sometimes sleeps on the ceiling.<br/>
-He and Thor love PopTarts and often eat them together.<br/>
-He can beat Captain America and Falcon in a fight.<br/>
-He is Iron Man’s favorite Avenger (But Stark will deny this if you ask him).</p><p>Ned smiled. He briefly wondered if Peter had seen this. He would be so excited to see that he’s Iron Man’s favorite. If he had his phone, he would have snapped a picture, but every student was made to leave their phones in the lobby and they all signed NDAs, given the classified things they could accidentally see in this building. </p><p>Ned was pulled from his thoughts when Laura ran in, skidding to a stop right in the middle of the room. </p><p>“Okay everyone, please stay calm,” she started, “But the Avengers have been on a mission for about two weeks. I’ve just gotten word that they are about to land outside this window.” She pointed to the huge floor-to ceiling window in the far end of the hallway outside the museum. “They will then walk right down this hallway to get to the elevator. If you don’t bother them - AND ONLY IF YOU DON’T BOTHER THEM,” she repeated louder, “you can watch them from a distance.”</p><p>Everyone broke into chaos and swarmed towards the window. Ned was actually a part of the hubbub this time. </p><p>He wanted to make sure that Peter was okay, since he still hadn’t gotten a text from him.<br/>
After about ten minutes, after Lauren had managed to calm everyone down, they saw a huge plane - the quinjet, Peter called it - landing right outside the window. It seemed as though everyone was holding their breath as the plane door opened. Ned hoped and waited for Peter to come out. </p><p>The first Avenger out of the plane was Steve Rogers, Captain America. Even from this distance, it was easy to see the pure exhaustion he was experiencing as he trudged towards the tower. </p><p>Next was Vision and Scarlet Witch, the former levitating while holding the latter in his arms. </p><p>Then a stretcher was rushed out of the plane and Ned began to panic. His immediate panic subsided when he realized the man on the stretcher was Bruce Banner, but his heart still dropped into his feet. He hoped the scientist would be okay. </p><p>Next was Hawkeye and Black Widow, speaking to each other as they walked. Both seemed unhurt. Ned was now sweating. Where was Peter? </p><p>Falcon emerged from the plane, already starting to remove his gear. Ned craned his neck around to try and see inside the plane, but it was a lost cause.</p><p>A few moments passed and the rest of the AcaDeca team started to voice his concerns.</p><p>“Where’s Iron Man?”</p><p>“Is that everyone?”</p><p>“Was Spider-Man there? He hasn’t been around in a while. Is he okay?” That came from Flash. Ned felt angry. Flash just picked on Peter and here he was now, worrying about him like he cared at all.</p><p>Then, finally, right behind Falcon, He saw a red and blue clad figure stumble out of the plane. Iron Man came after, putting his arm around Peter’s shoulders to hold him steady. Ned breathed out a sigh of relief and put his hands over his face. </p><p>Then he heard Betty exclaim, so he quickly looked up to see Peter remove his mask, leaning into Mr. Stark. Everyone started clamoring again, but Ned could tell no one could see clearly enough to get his face from here. </p><p>Then the door opened, and all the Avengers began to walk through the hallway. </p><p>Everyone was shocked into silence at the sight of the battered crew, who were barely paying them any  attention. Ned figured they were all just crazy tired. </p><p>At the end of the line, after Mr. Banner had been rushed past them on the stretcher, Tony and Peter walked in, the former’s arm still holding the latter in place. </p><p>Peter was limping badly, and he had blood on his face. He didn’t look great, but Ned knew he would be alright. Or at least physically. </p><p>Because the biggest problem was that Peter wasn’t wearing his mask, and a collective gasp had risen from the team. </p><p>Peter and Tony’s heads both shot up in shock, staring at the group of teens with wide eyes. </p><p>Peter looked horrified. But then he saw Ned and MJ and looked even more surprised. Both kids ran up to him and grabbed him in a big hug. He laughed as he hugged them back, but he still sounded very panicked. </p><p>Stark must have picked up on this because he said loudly, “Ted, Michelle. Good to see you two again.” Then he turned to the rest of the group. “You all signed non-disclosure agreements right? Considering you’re in my building.” All the kids nodded silently, still processing all of the information coming at them.  </p><p>“So then,” Mr. Stark spoke quieter upon seeing Peter’s enhanced hearing was being bothered, “I suggest you do not break those contracts about anything you saw here today or I will have to sue your parents.”</p><p>Everyone slowly nodded, eyes wide and jaws dangling. Then Betty, ever inquisitive, broke out of her stupor to speak up.</p><p>“Hey Peter, you okay?” she asked cautiously.</p><p>Peter looked up from his two best friends to Betty and nodded, his face softening.</p><p>“I’ll be fine.” He said. Everyone knew she meant no harm and was not their biggest  concern. The biggest concern was standing to her right, completely frozen and stuttering.</p><p>“You’re-You-But” Flash attempted to spit out  a coherent sentence, but failed. Peter just nodded.<br/>
Then Mr. Harrington remembered he had students to get back to school. “Well class, let’s get out of their hair. Peter, I suspect I won’t see you at practice tomorrow?”</p><p>“Uh, no-no sir.” Peter stumbled again and Ned and MJ moved away to let Tony hold him steady again. As everyone walked out of the room, most of them still shocked by everything they had just learned, Ned looked back over at Peter and gave one last comment, making sure to lower his voice so he didn’t hurt his best friend’s ears.</p><p>“Dude, you should check your texts more often.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I think I'm going to end it here. I know it wasn't great, but this was just supposed to be a little fun thing for my first couple of posts anyways. There's another, longer fic I want to get started on, also centering around Peter, so keep an eye out for that if you want. Comments and criticisms are always appreciated! Thank you so much to everyone who read, and I hope you guys have a great day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>